


now i'm speechless, over the edge i'm just breathless

by bugabisous (mariafernanda)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafernanda/pseuds/bugabisous
Summary: Short unconnected snippets about every side of the love square.(Prompt requests from tumblr, too short to post on their own.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. alya & adrien (adrien/marinette)

**Author's Note:**

> Song is from Lovebug by Jonas Brothers. Sue me, it was bound to happen.
> 
> These are all unbetaed and not proofreaded, since they were all very spur-of-the-moment. Sorry about any typos or mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> violetblossem asked: 😿👀😎🥳😸 + Alya and Adrien

“Why did I only realize that I liked her once she moved on?” he moaned, burying his face in his hands. 

Alya snorted, “My god, sunshine, for someone so smart you can be the dumbest person in the room when it comes to feelings.”

Adrien moved to look at her, a confused expression in his face, “What do you mean?”

“She’s going to kill me for even saying this,” the redhead said, sitting next to him, “but she hasn’t moved on, Adrien.”

He blushed lightly, before breathing out a quiet “Oh?”

“Oh, come on, you’re a cool guy,” she poked him in the shoulder, “well, not cool. But nice, and I guess you’re pretty enough,” she stuck out her tongue at him, “and feelings don’t just go away that easily.”

Adrien grinned, “So I have a chance?”

“You sure do. But don’t tell her I said that or I’ll have to start planning my funeral.”

“I’ll throw a party in your honor instead, Oh Mighty Woman of Truth!” he exclaimed, kissing her cheek with a loud smack before getting up and running like a 5 year old in the direction of the bakery - nearly colliding with a nearby trashcan in his haste.

 _Man, what a dork_ , she shook her head.


	2. adrien/marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thatharpist asked: 😭😅😂🐴🤷 + Marinette and Adrien
> 
> Post reveal, established relationship.

“You were crying, Adrien,” she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, “I had to make sure you were okay, of course I came.”

“Still, my lady, you can’t blame me for being shocked when a portal suddenly opened up and you dropped in my bed,” he grinned, giving her a soft look as she wiped the tears off his cheek, “not that I’m complaining, of course,” he moved his eyebrows up and down while he faked an extremely over-the-top leer.

“Down, kitty,” she said, booping his nose lightly before kissing it. “What happened?” she asked, putting her head on his shoulder and interlacing their fingers.

“You know what is happening next week, Mari, I just,” he paused, “I miss her more than usual during this time of the year.”

“I’m sorry, my prince,” she murmured, “I wish I could help.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, “You do, just by being by my side as you always have been.”

She disentagled herself from the embrace and grabbed his face with both hands, “Of course I’m here for you, Adrien,” she kissed his forehead before letting hers rest against it, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied. 

They stayed there, absorbed in each other, until they were interrumpted by two grumpy kwamis.

“As disgustingly adorable as you both are,” Plagg said, faking a gag, “Kaalki here wants something to eat so she can make the journey back, and I want cheese.”

“Plagg, you could’ve waited, I’m sure you know where the cheese is,” Tikki reprimanded him. Behind them, Kaalki rolled her eyes.

“I was trying to be a good host!” Plagg defended himself, much to everyone’s amusement.

Kaalki moved forward, “Look, I wasn’t going to interrumpt, but I could use some apples right now, since Plagg decided to be annoyed and come over here anyway.”

Marinette stepped away from Adrien, “I’m sorry. Duty calls,” she shrugged. He made a motion for her to stay put.

“No, don’t worry, I’ll go look for snacks for them,” he smiled, brushing her cheek with his thumb, “and for us, that way you can stay a bit longer.”

“I would love that.”


	3. adrien/ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Ladrien + I love you, did you know?
> 
> Pre-reveal, established relationship.

He looked at the girl lying on his chest, half asleep. Her hair was falling on her eyes, which were closed, as they talked about possible names for their hamster - a hamster they didn’t have yet, obviously, considering they were still 16 and dating in secret.

“I would love our hamster, regardless of the name we chose for it,” he murmured, kissing her forehead as he kept stroking her hair. She sighed, burrowing closer to him.

“What if I named it Solitude?” she joked, “Would you still love it?”

“Of course,” he replied, earnest, “because it would be ours,” he brushed her hair away from her eyes and pressed a kiss on her nose, which made her giggle.

“I’m glad,” she said, kissing his chest - right above his heart.

“I love you, did you know?” he blurted out, suddenly overcome with emotion. She gasped, sitting up a bit so she could look at him directly in the eye, and her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink.

“I love you too, my prince.”


	4. ladybug/chat noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Ladynoir + "I'll still be here for you"
> 
> Pre-reveal, pre-relationship.

She hugged him fiercely, “Don’t ever do that again, Chat,” she whispered against his shoulder. He sighed, wrapping his arms aroung her tightly.

“I can’t promise you I won’t do it anymore, my lady,” he replied, “It’s my job to keep you safe.”

She stepped away from the hug and glared at him, “I don’t care what you _think_ your job is, you stupid cat!” she pushed his shoulder, “I need you by my side!”

He grinned at her, bringing a hand to cup her face. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes for a second and relaxing, before she snapped out of it and focused her stare on his face again. “Don’t try to ignore the topic, I can see right through you.”

“Very well,” he pulled her closer for another hug, “I promise you, I’ll always be here for you, my lady. Always. I’ll be old and grey and I’ll still be here for you, annoying you and supporting you.”

“Good,” she murmured against his chest.


	5. marinette/chat noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Marichat + "Of course. we are friends aren't we?"
> 
> Pre-reveal, pure friendship.

She nudged his shoulder with hers, smiling at him. “Admit it, you weren’t on patrol, you just wanted to come here.”

He pouted, “Does that bother you?”

“Absolutely not, you idiot,” she snorted, “ I just mean… You don’t need an _excuse_ to stop by, you know?”

“I can drop in, just like that?” 

“Of course. We are friends, aren’t we?”

The grin he gave her in return could have powered up the entire City of Lights.


	6. marinette/chat noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Marichat + "Imagine if I fell in love with you"
> 
> Pre-reveal, pre-relationship.

He had been uncharacteristically quiet that night. He was reading a book he had found in her room as she did her homework and only spoke to her to answer when she had a doubt regarding the assignment - he was incredibly helpful with these, smarter than he usually let on. Not that she had ever considered him dumb, of course, but his happy-go-lucky attitude and his way of following her lead didn’t make his intelligence shine through as much as it did when he visited her at night and patiently explained the math problems she had trouble figuring out.

She wasn’t used to the silence, if she was quite honest. Usually when she was alone in her room, she had Tikki to talk to - which obviously wasn’t an option with him there - and when he visited he was always talking her ear off.

“Okay,” she turned her chair around, fixing him with a stare, “out with it. What’s bothering you?”

He put the book down, before putting his hands on his knees and looking right back at her. “It isn’t bothering me, to be honest,” he replied. He actually did sound as if he was telling the truth, which made no sense considering how pensive he had been.

“What’s going on then?”

He stood up, “I… Speaking hypothetically,” he started and chuckled at her raised eyebrow, “Work with me here, princess.”

“Fine,” she put her hands up, “Hypothetically?”

“Let’s just, hypothetically, imagine that I have decided to move on from my hopeless unrequited love for Ladybug,” he continued, turning her insides to ice. She felt like lead had settled in her blood, making it harder to focus on his next words.

“You.. you don’t love her anymore?” she asked, sounding small to her own ears.

“I will always love my lady,” he said quickly. “I just… love someone else now, too.”

“Oh.”

He walked closer to her, until he had reached her chair. His green eyes stared right into her soul as he said, “Imagine I fell in love with you.”

_Oh._

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://bugabisous.tumblr.com/).


End file.
